Memoirs of GHOULS
by ashford2ashford
Summary: A series of poems featuring the GHOULS. A four chapter selection. A special edition complete story!
1. Lumis and Umbra Partnership

**Lumis and Umbra – Partnership**

…

…  
  
Written By Ashford2ashford

AN: This isn't supposed to have any meaning. If it seems random, then that's because of random train of thought. It just implies how their acrobatic partnership became their own downfall. If you've seen the episodes, you'll understand what it means.  
Basically, this is from when they were acrobat partners, to when they failed to win the duel. Like I say, if you've seen the Japanese Episodes – not the manga – then you'll understand what the hell this is on about.

Disc: I don't own Lumis or Umbra. They're Yugioh Characters…I would never own them.

…

…

_Will you catch me if I fall?  
I'll catch you…_

I trust you…  
I trust you…

There's no net this time!  
I'll catch you if you fall.

We made it.  
We made it.

Fame doesn't mean anything…  
…as long as I have you…

Partner.  
Partner.

Make my deck with me, Aibou.  
Here's some cards from mine.

We'll win the duel.  
I'll catch you if you fall.

It will be a dangerous game.  
I'll catch you if you fall.

The bait is set.  
The game will start.

We work together.  
We are perfection.

You want all the glory.  
Why do you say this?

Play the right move!  
I can only rely on myself.

Work as a team…  
…or not at all…

I fell.  
We lost..

You didn't catch me.  
I couldn't catch you.

I fell.  
I cried.

I survived.  
I died inside.


	2. Seeker Hunting

**Seeker - Hunting**

…

…  
  
Written By Ashford2ashford

AN: Seeker's story to be told. Part two of the GHOULS poems. Again, If you've read the previous one, you'd know how random they are.

Disc: If I did own him, I'd strangle him….

…

…

_Another one dead,  
Another day over,  
More profit for their death,  
More liquor in my mouth,  
On my lips._

A tiger skin for him,  
An elephant tusk for them,  
Hyena for her.

It's all the same.

Profit comes in the form of a boy.  
Promise for more money.  
A new sort of game.  
A fun concept.  
I have to admit.

A match against a pharaoh,  
A team I can leanr to like,  
A magician who's lost everything.

Why do I think of him?

Pain comes in the form of defeat.  
Humiliation comes in the form of being controlled.  
Anger comes from the mouth of him.  
Solace comes when I see the mage again.  
A frown appears at his condition.

I took him from the hospital.  
We were rounded up.  
We left the city.

The GHOULS will be friends forever.


	3. Pandora Courtship

**Pandora - Courtship**

…

…  
  
Written By Ashford2ashford

AN: This is Pandora's train of thought. It's only meant to make sense if you've read the manga and seen the episodes. It's through his life.

Disc: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Pandora..

…

…

_I am great.  
I am unconquerable.  
I am the Master.  
I am the show stealer.  
I am the magician._

She is my love.  
She is my oxygen.  
She is my everything.  
She is mine.  
She knows I am hers.

The accident left me scarred.  
The accident left me poor.  
The accident nearly killed me.  
The accident cost me my face.  
The accident cost me her.

He said he could help me.  
He offered me her.  
He offered me fame.  
He offered me solace.  
He lied.

The blade was my condition.  
The key was my escape.  
The deck was my weapon.  
The box left unopened.  
The boy remained the winner.

Pain was all I remembered.  
Pain is what I feel.  
Pain in my leg.  
Pain in my mind.  
Pain in the shadows.

The great magician.  
The lover I lost.  
The accident to break me.  
The boy to lead me astray.  
The blade that led to the end.


	4. Strings The Silent Doll

**Strings – The Silent Doll**

…

…  
  
Written By Ashford2ashford

AN: Myaa! Final Part! Here we go…

Disc: I want to own him….but I don't.

…

…

_Why do you cry mother?  
The blood won't last long.  
I promise.  
See?  
It doesn't hurt anymore.  
Daddy's shouting again.  
I have to shut him up.  
He'll wake the neighbours up.  
There.  
Now he's fine too.  
Do you want to go to bed mother?  
I'll tuck you up.  
I need to clean this knife.  
It's stained like I am.  
Daddy can stay on the floor.  
He must be drunk.  
This knife looks inviting.  
Why does it hurt?  
The darkness…  
…  
…  
Silence.  
…  
…  
I'm good when I'm silent.  
Seeker.  
Pandora.  
Lumis.  
Umbra.  
Master…  
Master…  
Master…  
Names mean nothing…  
No pain.  
No anger.  
no remorse.  
…  
…  
No mind left…_


End file.
